The field of the invention is light fixture protection grills.
Inflatable dome-type arenas are used for indoor practice of such sports as soccer, baseball, football, and golf when the weather is unsuitable for practicing outdoors. These arenas typically have lighting fixtures which are mounted at the seam between the floor and the dome, and which have a pole that projects diagonally upward and swivels, with the light or row of lights about ten feet above the floor. The light bulbs in such fixtures get beat up from being hit by balls flying through the air. At present there is no satisfactory way to prevent that from happening.